Miroyo's Story
by MysticPerv
Summary: NO PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY. Miroyo's world got invaded by darkness and her and her brother managed to escape but they separated so Miroyo is gonna travel to worlds to find her brother. Rated K just in case


This is Miroyo. Everyone calls her Miro for short. She has shoulder length auburn hair and alizarin crimson eyes. Miroyo has an older brother called Rubino but prefers to be called Rubid. Like Miroyo, Rubid has auburn hair and alizarin crimson eyes. They were both raised and born in the world of Heartfilla. When Miroyo was two and Rubid was ten their parents left them under the care of their uncle. A few months later they found out that their parents had died for an unknown reason. Rubid would always tell Miroyo stories about Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade and the Keyblade War. Miroyo thought these stories were true and because of this she wanted to become a keyblade wielder. Unfortunately, when Miroyo turned sevan she started to believe these stories were fake thus giving up her dream on becoming a keyblade wielder but since she was interested in fantasy stories and paranormal activities she continued to listen to her brother's stories. When Rubid turned seventeen he moved out of his uncle's house taking Miroyo with him. They lived happily together knowing that they'll always have each other.

These two share a strong connection with each other but something will happen that will break that connection...probably forever...

**This is when Miroyo's story began...**

* * *

7th, the day _that_ happened, Miroyo never forgot _that _day, _that _dreadful day. Miroyo is now living in Traverse Town with Cid. Today happens to be her 14th birthday and also the day _that _happened. I'm guessing you want to know what happened on _that _day. Let's go back to four years ago when Miroyo was ten.

**Four years ago:**

* * *

Today was Miroyo's birthday. Rubid was planing to throw a surprise party for her. Rubid's girlfriend, Vermilion, would bring Miroyo to Heartfilla center to watch the struggle battle while Rubid and his friends would prepare for the party at his house. "Miro are you excited to see he struggle battle today?" Vermilion asked Miroyo. Miroyo liked her alot. She, like Rubid, would tell her stories but there were about the history of Heartfilla. She'd usually tell her stories about the Heartfilla Keyblade and about it's wielder. After the wielder's death nobody saw the Keyblade again. Miroyo said "yes" in a sweet innocent voice. Rubid always loved to hear Miroyo speak or sing. He'd say that she sounds like an angel.

Vermilion and Miroyo had made it to the center. The place was crowded with people. Few people had put up stalls and sold merchandises. Vermilion and Miroyo bought a few stuff until they heard an announcement that the struggle battle was about to start. While she was watching the match she remembered that Rubid use to play struggle. Everyone in Heartfilla called Rubid _The Struggler_ because no one was able to bet him. He was the champion of struggle. Sadly, Rubid stopped playing struggle about three years ago for an unknown reason.

Suddenly, a random person interrupted the match saying that short insect shadows are killing innocent people (Heartless extracting hearts from innocent people.) Everyone thought he was crazy and tried to calm him down. Miroyo looked down at her feet and noticed a crack forming exactly under the feet. Vermilion also noticed this thus pushed Miroyo away from the crack. Everyone put their attention on the crack as it got wider and wider. The short insect shadows (A.K.A heartless) appeared out from the crack. Everyone in the center did what we would do if the world ended...

Run like maniacs trying to find somewhere safe and protected...

_This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed._

Like I said, everyone was running maniacs trying to find somewhere safe and protected but in Miroyo's case, trying to find her brother. The heartfilla guards were on the scene.** Note for anyone who wants to visit Heartfilla even though it doesn't exists :** If you see the Heartfilla guards that means...you're screwed. The only time anyone saw the Heartfilla guards was when the Unversed entered the world. Everyone was advised to stay at home and weren't allowed to leave unless it's extremely important. Now back to the story, so Miroyo and Vermilion have been separated. The first five minutes Miroyo _"tired" _to find her but decided to go back home to make sure her brother was safe.

Vermilion had made it back to Rubid's house. She knocked on the door like her life depended on it. When Rubid opened the door he saw a very bruised Vermilion and also saw one of the Heartfilla guards in the background. After seeing the guard he didn't need Vermilion to explain what was going on. He ordered Vermilion to lock the doors and the windows and make sure everyone in the house doesn't leave. Before Vermilion could say anything he ran past her.

_Back to Miroyo_

Miroyo had finally made it to the house. She was panting like a puffed up blowfish and sweating like a fat man in a cake shop (A. because she had to run a very long distance and B. Because almost _all_ of the houses in Heartfilla were on fire so it was hot like hell). Miroyo looked up and saw...

her home was on fire she could hear screaming and cries for help. The first thing that was on her mine was...

_"brother?"_

Miroyo feel to her knees and started to cry. Her friends, uncle and her brother had burned to death. She stayed like that for a while until she got up and wiped her tears off her face. Her couldn't be dead. He must have went to look for her. With that in mind Miroyo ran back to the center hoping to find her brother. She didn't care if her legs were sore and that it was hard to breathe, she wanted to see her brother again.

_Back to Rubid _

Apparently Miroyo was right, Rubid went to Heartfilla center to find her. When Rubid got to the center he collapsed to the ground. He was drenched in sweat and coughing like crazy. He knew that everyone in Heartfilla is going to die but he didn't want to die like this. He wanted to die in Miroyo's arms. He looked up and saw a huge vortex in the sky. It was acting like a vaccum, ducking up everything in its path. The vortex was comming closer and closer to the center. He needed to find Miroyo and fast. He forced himself on his feet and started calling out Miroyo's name. He continued even though his voice was getting rasp. He was about to give up until he heard someone call his name. He turned head around to find the person who said his name. His eyes where set on a little girl who was crawling on the ground. It was Miroyo. Rubid attempted to run towards Miroyo but ended up walking towards her. Rubid looked up to the sky and saw that the vortex was extremely close to the center. They were going to get ducked into the vortex.

Rubid bent down. He looked into her frightened eyes . "Brother are we going to die?" she asked him. He smiled and then hugged her. Miroyo felt something on her shoulder. He was crying.

_"Miroyo, I'm glad I get to hold you for the last time." _were his last word to her before they both got sucked into the vortex.

When Miroyo woke up she saw that she was not in Heartfilla anymore. She got up and started looking for her brother. She looked all over district one but couldn't find him. Next she decided to ask people if they've seen him. She saw a man (Cid) and choose to ask him first. She tugged at his shirt and said to him:

"Excuse me mister but where are we and have to seen my brother?"

"First of all the same's Cid and this is Traverse Town plus I have not seen your brother" Cid replied.

Miroyo started to cry. Everyone in the area stared at Cid with eyes of hatred and disappointment. Cid started to panick.

"Look, little girl, if you stop crying I'll let you crash at my place." Cid suggested.

"I'll try."

* * *

**4 years later**

During Miroyo's stay at Traverse Town she discovered that her brother's stories were true. She meet Yuffie, Aerioth (a/n hate her and her voice) and Leon and quickly became friends with them. She saw Leon as a brother but he could never replace Rubid. She got Cid to teach her about gummi ships and she used that knowledge to _secretly _build a gummi ship so she can explore worlds and find her brother.

Whenever its _that _day she would never leave her room but today she decided to go out for time on _that_ day. The reason for this is because she needs one more gummi block to complete her ship and she can't wait any longer to start her search for her brother.

_That _day is where Miroyo's Story begins...

* * *

_I feel like I made some mistakes. :/ _

_Anyways I'm not sure if I want to continue with this or not. Please review if you want me to continue with this or not._


End file.
